A typical multi-channel sound system (which may also be referred to as a “multi-channel surround sound system”) typically includes an audio/video (AV) receiver and two or more speakers. The AV receiver typically includes a number of outputs to interface with the speakers and a number of inputs to receive audio and/or video signals. Often, the audio and/or video signals are generated by various home theater or audio components, such as television sets, digital video disc (DVD) players, high-definition video players, game systems, record players, compact disc (CD) players, digital media players, set-top boxes (STBs), laptop computers, tablet computers and the like.
While the AV receiver may process video signals to provide up-conversion or other video processing functions, typically the AV receiver is utilized in a surround sound system to perform audio processing so as to provide the appropriate channel to the appropriate speakers (which may also be referred to as “loudspeakers”). A number of different surround sound formats exist to replicate a stage or area of sound and thereby better present a more immersive sound experience. In a 5.1 surround sound system, the AV receiver processes five channels of audio that include a center channel, a left channel, a right channel, a rear right channel and a rear left channel. An additional channel, which forms the “0.1” of 5.1, is directed to a subwoofer or bass channel. Other surround sound formats include a 7.1 surround sound format (that adds additional rear left and right channels) and a 22.2 surround sound format (which adds additional channels at varying heights in addition to additional forward and rear channels and another subwoofer or bass channel).
In the context of a 5.1 surround sound format, the AV receiver may process these five channels and distribute the five channels to the five loudspeakers and a subwoofer. The AV receiver may process the signals to change volume levels and other characteristics of the signal so as to adequately replicate the surround sound audio in the particular room in which the surround sound system operates. That is, the original surround sound audio signal may have been captured and rendered to accommodate a given room, such as a 15×15 foot room. The AV receiver may render this signal to accommodate the room in which the surround sound system operates. The AV receiver may perform this rendering to create a better sound stage and thereby provide a better or more immersive listening experience.
Although surround sound may provide a more immersive listening (and, in conjunction with video, viewing) experience, the AV receiver and loudspeakers required to reproduce convincing surround sound are often expensive. Moreover, to adequately power the loudspeakers, the AV receiver must often be physically coupled (typically via speaker wire) to the loudspeakers. Given that surround sound typically requires that at least two speakers be positioned behind the listener, the AV receiver often requires that speaker wire or other physical connections be run across a room to physically connect the AV receiver to the left rear and right rear speakers in the surround sound system. Running these wires may be unsightly and prevent adoption of 5.1, 7.1 and higher order surround sound systems by consumers.